Truce of Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot, yuri lemon, in which Origa Discordia and Cellestine Lucculus can't stop hearing the whispers of love, they know that despite the times of war, something must be done to avoid ruin for all involved in this conflict. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Takes place prior to the Visual Novel/OVA.
**Truce of Passion**

 **A "Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru" Yuri One-Shot**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"My Queen? Origa-sama, are you sure about this?" The sole other occupant of the moving carriage asked her companion.

The Queen of the Dark Elves, Origa Discordia didn't even turn her gaze to her personal bodyguard, her Shadow, as she spoke. Her chin resting on the back of her hand, looking out to the vast expanse of green land beyond the edge of the mountain the carriage was traveling.

Her visible amber eye seemingly lost in the ether, it took a solid minute of silence before she replied to Cloe's question.

"Never before have I been surer of anything, Cloe." She spoke slowly, seemingly talking more to herself than her blonde companion.

The blonde Dark Elf's crimson eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. She looked like she was fighting back a frown, trying to remain in her usual stoic and calm look.

"I don't like this one bit, My Queen. I can't stress this enough. This is a bad idea," Origa may have been absorbed in her own inner struggle, but she smiled ever-so-softly as she turned fully to look at Cloe right in the eyes and reach out a hand to gently seize one of Cloe's, giving her hand a gentle, nearly-apologetic squeeze as the younger woman rested her clenched fist on her knee.

"Is that my Shadow or my friend speaking?"

Cloe's breath caught in her throat. She loosened her fist and let out a long, audible sigh.

"Cloe, dear...I am truly sorry I can't reciprocate what you feel for me. But this...the whispers...I honestly can't tell which feelings and what thoughts are my ancestors' and which are my own." She spoke in her normal, regal way, but Cloe knew her long and well enough to tell when the older woman was in distress.

"Not a night goes by where my dreams are not equal parts memories of my ancestors and fantasies of my own. I need this. _I need her."_

Origa's words brought the smallest of smiles to Cloe's lips and she took her free hand to place it on top of Origa's own touching hers. The blonde Dark Elf gently caressed the back of her Queen's hand with her fingertips.

"What a time your ancestors chose to swarm your head and heart with whispers, huh?" She spoke with a bit of morbid humor.

Origa gave a soft smile full of irony.

"I prefer to think it's a sign, a hint or clue that if things keep going as they are, if this war continues, horrible things will happen to all of us, allies and foes alike unless she and I take this chance..."

Still, Cloe bit her lip and gave one last effort to ask.

"But what if she doesn't reciprocate, Origa-sama? What if the High Elven Goddess doesn't hear the same whispers you hear? What if-?" Origa's index finger pressing against her lips effectively silenced the blonde.

"She does. I can't put it into words, Cloe. But she needs and wants this just as badly, if not more, than I do. I can feel it. That's all I can say to explain it, Cloe."

Cloe couldn't fight off the urge and she gave Origa's fingertip on her lips a soft kiss before the Dark Elf Queen pulled back, smiling gently at her Shadow, leaning back in her carriage seat.

"I still don't approve, Origa-sama...but I will support your decision." Cloe spoke with the regal tone of the Dark Elf Queen's Royal Guard Captain as well as closest friend. Origa's pleased smile and a light nod of the head was all she got as a response, and that was more than enough for her.

Silence reigned for the remainder of the trip up the serpentine path along the mountains. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, however. Both women actually valued that silence.

Eventually, the carriage of the Queen of the Dark Elves stopped at the gates of a small shrine deep in the mountainside, hidden amidst vegetation and rock.

Origa and Cloe stepped out of the carriage and were met by the Reincarnated High Elven Goddess, Cellestine Lucullus, standing next to her own carriage with just a single female High Elf Royal Guard, standing tall and strong by her charge, her halberd held securely in one hand, eyeing the Dark Elves with no small amount of disdain, but the guard dutifully kept her silence and didn't move an inch when Cellestine stepped forth to greet the dark-skinned women.

"Greetings, Queen Origa of the Dark Elves." The High Elven Goddess gave a regal bow of respect and her smile dazzled Origa and the dark woman almost forgot to return the gesture.

"High Elf Cellestine, it has been too long." She spoke with her usual regal, calm tone of voice, yet...

Cellestine's lyrical giggle brought a hot blush to Origa's beautiful face, making her blink twice.

"Origa, my dear, don't worry. I assure you, nobody other than myself and my closest guard are here. Please, you have my guarantee I was not followed."

With that said, Cellestine stepped ever-closer to seize Origa's slightly-shaking hands in both her own and then, she intertwined their fingers and moved their arms together to the sides as she stepped fully into Origa's personal space and smiled right in her face.

"Y-Yes...I know...sorry...Celles," Cloe sighed in dismay, but fortunately for her, her Queen was too busy drowning in the emerald pools that were Cellestine's eyes.

"See? That's better, Origa~" Cellestine cooed and she gently bumped her cute nose with the Dark Elf Queen's, clearly relishing in the way that she made the dark woman completely flustered. It was almost nostalgic, in a way.

"Childhood friends, huh?" Cellestine's personal guard uttered to herself, but clearly, the other elves heard her. The really-long haired blonde giggled again and pulled back and then, gently tugged on Origa's hands, pulling her towards the shrine in the mountain.

"Come now, Origa. It's time we talked and did what we came here to do, yes?"

Her beautiful, sweet voice made Origa gulp subtly but she gave a firm nod, turning to Cloe.

"Cloe, this will take some time. Please, go back. Tell no-one of today's events, alright?"

She got a firm nod and respectful bow along with a "By your command, my Queen," while Cellestine's guard did the same for her.

Origa didn't turn to look back, much less pull away when Cellestine squeezed her hands and the two women walked further into the shrine.

Inside, it was dark, even for the eyes of an elf.

However, as they walked forward, hand-in-hand, torches lit up as they advanced, bathing the hallway and chamber beyond it in a soft, warm blue glow.

"High Elven Goddess Cellestine-sama and Dark Elf Queen Origa-sama. Welcome. Are you two ready?"

The voice of the Shrine Maiden Kaguya echoed as she stood at the small altar of the chamber, stoic and calm, not a touch of judgment or prejudice in her eyes as she looked at the two elves approaching the altar.

"Give us just a moment please, Kaguya-san." Cellestine requested and the shrine maiden nodded without a word, stepping back to do some final preparations. The two elves stood face to face, hand in hand.

Origa's visible amber eye gazed into Cellestine's emerald orbs and she licked her lips before she spoke.

"Celles...things will no doubt be really, really complicated and incredibly difficult to deal with after..." She closed her eyes to gather her composure. "If we do this, if we get married here today, a storm will come our way."

"I know."

Cellestine's voice, sweet and compassionate, soothed Origa's troubled heart.

"We are at war, but even if it seems like my Alliance is winning, everybody will lose in the end. I can feel it. Terrible, horrible things will happen if this keeps up. Ruin will come to us all."

Cellestine squeezed Origa's hand tenderly and she moved her other hand to cup and caress Origa's smooth, flawless face, caressing her cheek. The dark woman eagerly leaned into the touch.

"I feel it, too. Day in and day out, I hear my ancestors whispering in my ear...I don't want to fight this, but I...I can't stop thinking about what can and will happen after this, after we reveal to the world that we married here today...I fear for us all."

Cellestine smiled with utter tenderness at Origa, a smile that warmed her Dark Elven heart.

"Origa, my dear...you have always been too selfless for your own good~" The blonde purred.

"...and your smile has always been able to tame my heart, Celles."

Then, Cellestine cupped both of Origa's cheeks and leaned in to rest their foreheads against one another, both women closing their eyes as they shared the same breaths.

Origa's hands found resting place on Cellestine's wide, lovely hips and she squeezed the flawless, soft skin there.

"Origa..." "Cellestine...I can finally hear myself. I can finally think my own thoughts and feel my own feelings."

As Cellestine gazed at Origa, the dark woman fought the urge to ravage the blonde's lips with her own; her amber gaze lost in Cellestine's emerald-green.

"I want this. I need this like I've never needed anything else before. There is no doubt in my mind. Cellestine, _I love you."_

The whispers and doubts of her own completely gone, Cellestine smiled a teary-eyed smile as she and Origa shared the softest, sweetest of kisses.

Then, Kaguya the Shrine Maiden politely gave a "AHEM!" to snap the two beautiful elves out of their affection-fueled daze.

"Then, I presume you two are ready now?" She asked with her usual stoic voice, but there was undoubtedly an undertone of humor.

The two brides-to-be shared a tender smile with each other before stepping up to the altar, holding each other's hands and gazing into one another's eyes as Kaguya began the ceremony to unite them in holy matrimony.

As the shrine maiden/occasional minister began to speak, her voice echoed throughout the blue-lit chamber and from the center of the floor, just two steps behind Origa and Cellestine, a glowing symbol of arcane elven runes began to take shape, giving off a glow not unlike liquid gold as lines moved across the floor, warming the High and Dark Elves' feet where they stood as the glowing lines and runes coiled and curled around one another, and soon, around the wives-to-be, all the while Kaguya's speech continued without pause and Origa and Cellestine never broke eye contact.

There was no need for "I do"s or any kind of spoken vows as the ancient elven magic wrapped around Queen Origa Discordia of the Dark Elves and High Elven Goddess Cellestine Lucculus, its warm glow wrapping and coiling around the two stunningly-beautiful women like a secure blanket and then, that same warmth seemingly seeped into every pore of their dark and white bodies as the matrimony ritual chant coming from the shrine maiden approached its climax.

Origa and Cellestine's eyes fluttered closed and they were seemingly lifted off their feet and even their long, luscious purple and blonde tresses began to defy the rules of gravity just a bit, lifting off the ground and spreading around their heads almost like angelic halo's as the light intensified and the warmth spread through every inch of their beings, their souls becoming entwined, the vines of elven magic of time immemorial coiling around Origa and Cellestine's hearts.

"Cellestine Lucculus, Origa Discordia…I now pronounce you wife and wife."

And with that, the lighting in the chamber returned to its gentle blue glow the two gorgeous elves opened their eyes and stared into each other's eyes, each other's entwined souls and smiled softly as they knelt down and then, made the final approach to truly unite their lives via a deep, long, sensuous kiss that started off chaste but then, escalated into a heated lip lock.

Neither wife paid any heed to Kaguya as the shrine maiden left the chamber, smiling softly to herself, feeling proud and privileged to have been the overseer of this breathtakingly beautiful union.

Back in the marriage chamber, Origa and Cellestine continued losing themselves to one another, relishing in the immediate consummation of their marriage.

Barely bothering to at least remove her black and purple royal cloak (if only for comfort reasons), Origa wasted no time in claiming Cellestine as hers and hers alone, kissing the blonde High Elf like her life depended on it, the blonde laid down on the smooth floor of the chamber, one leg wrapped around Origa's slim waist and her cute, leather shoe-clad foot twitching with every brush of the dark-skinned woman's surprisingly-skilled fingers on her sensitive, glistening womanhood while the dark woman's free hand was busy becoming deeply acquainted with the marvelously soft, creamy-white breasts.

Needless to say, this access to Cellestine's beautiful, flawless body was made incredibly easy by her usual outfit. The opaque white cloth and belts here and there left absolutely nothing to the imagination and, again, access was easy as could be, access that Cellestine relished in granting to her beloved Dark Elven wife now.

And as for Origa, the woman on top of Cellestine was just feeling even hotter than her High Elven wife. She was falling deeper in love with Cellestine, this reincarnated goddess she was making love with, the blonde whose pussy she was caressing and whose bosom she was fondling and whose nipple she was suckling and whose breasts she was licking and even nibbling on, leaving a lovebite here and there.

Cellestine's emerald eyes were half-open and completely glazed over, her lips parted and the most beautiful and enticing sounds of pleasure slipping from her throat, cries of bliss and proclamations of love a never-ending stream as Origa's mouth and fingers quickly began to make her lose her mind.

While access to Cellestine's body was incredibly easy thanks to her minimalistic outfit, Origa wasn't faring any better as she lay on top of Cellestine; while one of the blonde's long legs was wrapped around her waist, Origa's core, her aching and dripping pussy (still covered in her black strings-for-panties) rubbed against Cellestine's warm, soft thigh as Origa straddled her leg and she ground her womanhood against it with every thrust of her hand into Cellestine's sweet, drenched pussy. The Dark Elf Queen's stocking-clad legs shook a little bit and Origa let out the most adorable of yelps as Cellestine suddenly remembered that her hands still worked and thus, she moved both hands to slap and grope and squeeze her Dark Elven wife's sweet, jiggly ass.

And while Cellestine's hand found their mark on Origa's derriere, the dark woman's visible amber eye gazed into Cellestine's emerald ones, unfocused, hazy. Both women moaned into each other's mouths through a hot, passionate kiss while their bountiful breasts touched and rubbed against each other as their torsos pushed flush together and Cellestine moved against Origa, back and forth, moaning and sighing into their kiss as their breasts rubbed and mashed and molded together.

Even as their bosoms touched with the most addictive of friction, Origa continued her handiwork downstairs, fingering Cellestine with incredible skill and the blonde returned the favor by moving her thigh further, faster against Origa's sweet pussy, especially after the dark woman's panties actually slid off to the side, the cloth covering Origa's crotch having become so wet, it just slipped right off and thus, Cellestine's warm, soft thigh was now pressed flush into her dark beloved's pussy, her womanly fluids practically coating the High Elf's thigh.

The gorgeous women's sounds of pleasure began to escalate as their passion began to become unbearable in the most amazing of ways, a beautiful agony of heat.

Only one sentence was spoken by Origa as she pulled back from her desperate kiss with Cellestine, a thin string of saliva keeping their bruised lips connected.

" _Cellestine…with me!"_

A sweet kiss, smile and quick and sloppy full removal of clothing later saw Queen Origa Discordia of the Dark Elves and the High Elven Goddess Cellestine Lucculus lying in the middle of the blue torch-lit chamber that saw their marriage take place, engaged in the incredibly pleasurable act of tribadism; their legs and hands intertwined as their pussies touched and rubbed and mashed with one another in the most incredible and intimate of kisses while their huge breasts bounced and shook with every thrust into each other and every ragged breath they took. Emerald and amber gazes locked, staring into each other's souls. Sighs, whimpers, moans, whines, cries of bliss echoing in the chamber as the two elves made love.

Unfortunately, as incredible as this lovemaking was, all good must come to an end eventually and this instance would not be an exception.

Origa and Cellestine reached orgasm together at the exact same time, orgasms that tore through their voluptuous bodies and escaped via their mouths by the loudest of screams yet, both women lost in the sweetest of agonies as the passion burned within them, the true unions of their souls and long lives.

 _~o~_

When silence returned to the chamber, while the scent of women in heat permeated every inch of the room, Origa Discordia lay on her back with Cellestine Lucculus resting on top of her, her really long blonde tresses draped over the two almost as if a blanket of gold silk.

The two elven wives were blissfully asleep, the best, most satisfied sleep of their lives.

Whatever would happen after this day, whatever consequences and political storms that may come their way as a result of this marriage for the sake of ending the war…neither woman cared. They didn't care in the least. Not now, not there, not when they were sleeping in the afterglow of the most incredible experience of their lives so far.

Origa and Cellestine slept the night away, their hands intertwined. As the blue torches dimmed to give the chamber the most subtle, softest of lightings, if one were to look closer, they would see the gentle, ethereal glow of ancient elven runes coiling around Origa and Cellestine's ring fingers in the exact shape of wedding bands.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **A huge thanks to Glexen for lending me his proverbial ear to type this story out on chat, at least get the first half out first. LOL So, thank you, my friend, for letting me get this thing out of my head~! This story is for you, my righteous friend! :3**_

 _ **So, that's all, fellas. LOL I hope this story doesn't end up lost in the ether that is this Misc. Anime/Manga section and here's hopin' that the rumors of an episode 5 and 6 of this (in)famous grimdark hentai actually involve some form of karmic justice and salvation for the ladies of "Kuroinu". There's no crime in hopin', after all, yeah? :P**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading and Hoo-rrah! for super-beautiful Dark Elf x High Elf love. *O***_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
